Fick dich!
by darkness-midnight
Summary: "Fick dich!" "Liebend gerne." Nasuada schnappte nach Luft, suchte nach einer geeigneten Erwiderung und entschied sich dann für eine andere Lösung. Sie drehte sich mit wehenden Haaren um und verließ die Mensa.  Sie war noch niemals so wütend gewesen. Falsch. Gelogen, Liebes. Sie korrigierte sich. Nasuada war noch nie so wütend auf jemand anderen, als Murtagh gewesen.
**Fick dich!**

"...weil du ein verdammtes Arschloch bist!"  
"Besser ein Arschloch als eine langweilige Spießerin."  
"Die langweilige Spießerin versenkt ihren Stiefel gleich knietief in deinem Arsch!"  
"Deine Ausdrucksweise war auch schon einmal gehobener."  
"Fick dich!"  
"Liebend gerne."

Nasuada schnappte nach Luft, suchte nach einer geeigneten Erwiderung und entschied sich dann für eine andere Lösung. Sie drehte sich mit wehenden Haaren um und verließ die Mensa.  
Sie war noch niemals so wütend gewesen.  
 _Falsch. Gelogen, Liebes._  
Sie korrigierte sich. Nasuada war noch nie so wütend auf jemand anderen, als Murtagh gewesen.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Eragon, der neben Murtagh auftauchte.  
Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Sie ist wütend."  
Eragon hob fragend eine Augenbraue. "Ich dachte ihr kommt gut miteinander aus?" _Nicht schon wieder. Gestritten hatten die beiden gut für den Rest ihres Lebens.  
_ "Hör auf zu denken, versuch weiter schwarzhaarige Weiber aufzureißen, mehr kommt von dir eh nicht, weil Denken noch nie deine Stärke war."  
Eragon verzog missmutig das Gesicht, sah es seinem Halbbruder allerdings nach, dass er ihn beleidigte. Angriff war die beste Verteidigung und wenn Murtagh sich verteidigen musste, dann war etwas im Busch. Das verstand sogar er.  
"Warum bist du so?"  
"Hm?"  
"Du verletzt mich und sie."  
Murtagh schnaubte und ging zurück zu seinem Tisch. _Nicht abschütteln lassen, am Ball bleiben.  
_ "Also?"  
"Sie ist dumm und schwach. Und sie geht mit _Orrin_ aus." Orrin, als wäre das das Schlimmste was Nasuada passieren konnte.  
"Aber das geht dich ja nichts an."

Und sie schwiegen.

Nasuada ging wütend auf und ab, bemerkte kaum, dass sie von zwei Seiten komisch angesehen wurde.  
"Also langsam wird das Ganze albern.", kam der Seitenhieb von Arya.  
"Schätzchen, was ist los mit dir?", fragte Orrin.  
Aber nein, es ging ihn nichts an, was sie für Probleme hatte. Jemand der sie nach zwei gemeinsamen Wochen schon Schätzchen nannte, hatte keine Antwort verdient.  
Außerdem stand er nicht auf Platz eins der Männer in ihren Gedanken. Den nahm jemand anderes ein. _Schon immer, würde er immer tun._  
Aber ihre Streitereien dienten nicht mehr dazu, die Allgemeinheit zu belustigen, es waren gezielte Beleidigungen die weh tun sollten.  
 _Knall und Peng._  
Die ihr weh taten.

"Na Kleines, hast du mich vermisst?"  
"Was denkst du denn? Ich habe immer zu nur an dich gedacht. Nicht!"  
"Ist das Make Up in deinem Gesicht? Erträgt dein Lover es nicht, dich so anzusehen?"  
"Entschuldigung?" _Er konnte es zurück nehmen._  
"Du hast mich schon verstanden."  
Sie zitterte vor Wut. "Ich denke nicht." _Die letzte Chance._  
"Versteh ich schon, wenn er dich ohne einen Zentner Schminke im Gesicht nicht ansehen will. Er will bestimmt nicht erblinden."  
Und erneut tat sie das, was sie bei ihm am besten konnte.  
Abgang durch die nächste Tür.

"Es wird schon wieder...", versuchte Eragon sie zu beruhigen. Immer noch, nachdem sie zwei Stunden lang herumgeschrien hatte und nicht einmal Arya irgendwas gelungen war.  
"Wird es nicht, er ist ein dummer Mistkerl und das wird er immer bleiben!"  
"Jetzt beruhig dich doch."  
"Er hat mich hässlich genannt!"  
 _Schweigen. Stille. Ruhe.  
_ "Was interessiert dich das?", lies sich Arya von der Fensterbank vernehmen.  
 _Peinliches Schweigen._  
"... es... geht ums Prinzip!"  
Eragon seufzte. "Ich rede mit ihm." _Wenn er mit mir redet._

Eragon sah Murtagh schon von Weitem. Er hockte mit Dorn und Saphira draußen auf dem Schulgelände.  
"Ich muss mit dir reden. Würdet ihr uns alleine lassen?"  
Beide nickten nur und entfernten sich.  
"Was willst du nun wieder?"  
"Du tust ihr weh."  
"Ich hab deiner schwarzhaarigen Schönheit nichts getan!"  
"Nicht Arya, Nasuada."  
Murtagh schwieg, sah weg. Natürlich, er würde nicht antworten - lieber seinen Bruder und seine Freunde, als seinen verdammten Stolz zu verlieren.  
"Wieso?"  
Leises Schnauben.  
"Wieso?", wiederholte Eragon.  
"Weil sie 'ne scheiß Spießerin ist!"  
"Wieso?"  
"Weil sie eine prüde Schlampe ist!"  
 _Das widersprach sich.  
_ "Wieso?"  
"Sie ist hässlich!"  
"Wieso verdammt noch mal?!"  
"Weil sie mit diesem gottverdammten Loser schläft!"  
"W-", er stoppte sich selbst. _Und verstand, oder auch nicht. Vielleicht doch.  
_ "Das ist absurd."  
"Ist es nicht. Ich weiß es von Dorn, der von Saphira und die von Arya."  
"Das meinte ich nicht. Was interessiert es dich, mit wem sie es treibt?"  
"Es interessiert mich nicht, es geht ums Prinzip."  
"Und deswegen drehst du so am Rad? Weil sie mit Orrin schläft, was dich weder etwas angeht, noch dich interessiert?"  
Murtagh sah weg. Er hatte eigentlich immer recht, bekam immer was er wollte. _Nur dieses Mal nicht.  
_ Und langsam beschlich Eragon der Verdacht, dass es etwas _jemand_ ganz bestimmtes war, den sein Halbbruder nicht bekam.

Er spielte träge mit einer Strähne ihres schwarzen Haares, ließ zu, dass sich ihr Körper an den seinen schmiegte.  
"Was ist los?", fragte sie und er schloss die Augen.  
"Murtagh ist in Nasuada verschossen."  
Sie lachte. Er nicht.  
"Du bist verrückt."  
"Nein, ich weiß es."  
"Wie hoch, stehen die Chancen dass er es ihr sagt?"  
"Wenn er seinen Stolz überwindet, gut."  
"Also nicht vorhanden."  
"Sei optimistisch, ich würde sagen... verschwinden gering."

"Wo willst du hin?", fragte Eragon ihn, als er noch mal zurück ins Gebäude ging.  
"Dorn hat sich mein Matheheft geliehen. Ich muss es holen."  
"Seit wann interessiert dich so was?"  
Aber er antwortete nicht, er ging stur davon. Durch die Flure, zum Klassenzimmer seines besten Freundes. Aber sein verdammtes Glück wieder. Dorn war schon gegangen, wartete wahrscheinlich am Bus auf ihn. _Trottel, das hättest du wissen müssen.  
_ "Was willst _du_ denn hier?" _Natürlich. War ja klar.  
_ Sie stand an der Tafel, wischte gerade den Unterrichtsstoff der letzten Stunde mit einem Schwamm davon uns sah umwerfend aus.  
"Ich wollte zu Dorn."  
"Der ist schon weg. Dein Heft liegt auf dem Pult."  
Tatsächlich, da lag es.  
"Ich hatte dich nie für jemanden gehalten, der seine Hausaufgaben von jüngeren machen lässt."  
Sie beugte sich über das Pult vor. _Zehn Zentimeter_. Seine Hand war blitzschnell, fasste ihren Nacken und zog sie heran. _Kein Abstand_. Er küsste sie, nur kurz. Ganz kurz, aber es reichte.  
"W-Was sollte das?", fragte sie, vollkommen aufgelöst. Er blieb cool, lässig.  
"Ich wollte deinen Erwartungen gerecht werden."  
Sie fing an zu zittern, sah ihn wutentbrannt an. _Konnte so ein Schwamm jemanden ernsthaft verletzen?_ Würde sie es ausprobieren? Tat sie.  
Er fing den Schwamm ab, den sie geworfen hatte. "Was ist so schlimm daran, dass ich dich geküsst habe?"  
"Ich hab einen Freund!"  
"Mach mit ihm Schluss..."  
 _Auflachen. Hysterisch. Verzweifelt._ Autsch, das tat weh.  
"Warum sollte ich?"  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Keine Blöße geben.  
"Das ist nicht genug."  
Schweigen, langes Schweigen.  
"Weil ich das so will."  
 _Erneut._  
"Hör mal zu, du kleiner Hurensohn. Du trittst in mein Leben, machst mich fertig, wirst nett und ich denke, dass wir tatsächlich Freunde werden können und kaum habe ich einen Freund, fängst du wieder an mich zu terrorisieren. Und nun sagst du mir ich soll mit meinem Freund Schluss machen, _weil du das so willst_?"  
Sie war wütend, kurz vor einem Vulkanausbruch. Redete sich in Rage. Gab es etwas Härteres als den Schwamm?  
"Ja."  
Augen schließen, tiefes Durchatmen. Die Augen gehen auf. Verstehen?  
"Versuchst du gerade mir zu sagen, dass du auf mich stehst?"  
Er stockte. Zu direkt. Eindeutig zu direkt.  
"Vielleicht." Ein wunderbares Wort. Ein typisches Weiberwort. Er sagte ja oder nein und nicht vielleicht. "Ich würde Orrin am liebsten jedes Mal umbringen, wenn er dich auch nur ansieht."  
Sie öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und plumpste auf den Lehrerstuhl.  
"Ich will nicht sagen, dass es ewig halten wird. Ich kann dir nur den Moment geben. Und im Moment weiß ich was ich will. Ist dir das genug?"  
 _Sag etwas, sag etwas!_  
"Vielleicht..." _  
_

"Es ist gut so, Orrin war sowieso ein Loser."  
"Halt die Klappe!"  
"Was denn? Er ist nun mal- Nimmst du wohl den Schwamm weg?!"  
"Halt die Klappe, verdammt!"  
"Du weißt, dass ich Recht habe."  
"...Scheißkerl."  
"Ich liebe dich auch." 

[E N D E]


End file.
